warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russetfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} }} Rogue |age=Unknown |death = Killed by Lionblaze |kit=Red |loner=Red |rogue=Red |apprentice=Russetpaw |warrior=Russetfur |deputy=Russetfur |starclan resident=Russetfur |father=Hal |mother=Unnamed |half-brothers=Raggedstar, Scorchwind |mentor=Featherstorm |app=Cedarheart |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Blackfoot |succeededby1=Rowanclaw |livebooks=A Dangerous Path, ''The Darkest Hour, Tigerstar and Sasha, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Super Editions, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Night Whispers, The Last Hope }} Russetfur is a dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. She is a former ShadowClan deputy serving under Blackstar. She was born as Red in the Twolegplace to Hal and an unnamed she-cat. Impressed by the nobility of ShadowClan warriors, she and Boulder asks to join the Clan. Cedarstar grants their request, and names her Russetpaw with Featherstorm to mentor her. After earning her warrior name, Russetfur, she dedicates the rest of her life to serving her Clan. She apprentices Cedarpaw and becomes Blackstar's first deputy. She is known for her sharp tongue and pride in ShadowClan, and leads several battle patrols against ThunderClan. Despite her age showing, Russetfur is killed in battle by Lionblaze still fighting for her Clan. History ''The New Prophecy :Russetfur is the deputy of ShadowClan under Blackstar's leadership. She helps lead her Clan during the Great Journey. While crossing the mountains, she tries and fails to save Smokepaw from falling. As ShadowClan settles in its new territory, two kittypets cause trouble for the Clan and kill an apprentice. Russetfur is outraged when Tawnypelt asks her brother, Brambleclaw, and ThunderClan for help, and accuses her of being disloyal, but Blackstar begrudgingly accepts the help. She leads the assault on the kittypets, and is impressed by Brambleclaw's intelligent plan. :Her patrol with Cedarheart and Oakfur discover Berrykit trapped in a fox trap and make no move to help him because of his kittypet heritage and breaking the warrior code. She leads another patrol with Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur to seize more territory after the badgers attacked ThunderClan. A ThunderClan patrol arrives with reinforcements, and Firestar defeats her, causing the ShadowClan deputy to order a retreat. ''Power of Three :Russetfur interrogates other Clans' apprentices in hopes of gaining information from the naive cats. She leads another battle patrol to commandeer more territory from ThunderClan, seemingly leading all of ShadowClan in order to win. However, her Clanmates flail in the thick undergrowth and retreat again. Russetfur accuses Tawnypelt of being disloyal once again when she agrees to go with Brambleclaw to help the Tribe despite nursing kits. :Russetfur catches Sol, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw on ShadowClan territory and take them to Blackstar to be questioned. She continues to serve as ShadowClan's deputy despite Blackfoot denying his leader name and StarClan, and later transitions back into her roles when Sol is cast out. She once again catches Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze on ShadowClan's territory and orders Firestar to control his cats. Omen of the Stars :She leads Toadfoot and Tigerheart to meet with the other cats chosen for the journey, and irritably warns the group about stealing prey. She is noted to show signs of aging, but still remains steadfast to serve her Clan. She, Blackstar, and Littlecloud meet with Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather to firmly stake their claim of land when Firestar demands it back. During the presiding battle, Russetfur firmly grips Firestar's neck as the Clan leader feebly retaliates, and Lionblaze throws Russetfur off him. This unexpectedly kills her, much to Lionblaze's dismay. ShadowClan retreats and hold a vigil for her. Yellowfang and Fernshade squabble about Russetfur's death before the latter brings her to StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Red is a young loner living in the Twolegplace when she meets Yellowfang and Raggedpelt seeking more information about the latter's father. After a battle, Red and Boulder visit ShadowClan asking to join, impressed by the Clan's battle skills and mercy. Cedarstar allows them to intermediately join as apprentices, and Red receives the name Russetpaw with Featherstorm as her mentor. Marmalade, Pixie, and other kittypets attempt to rescue their friends, believing they were kidnapped by ShadowClan. The two explain they joined ShadowClan on their own accord and wish to train as apprentices. When Raggedpelt kills Hal, Yellowfang attempts to comfort Russetpaw who reveals Hal was her father. Moons later, she becomes a warrior named Russetfur. ''Novellas'' :In ''Tigerclaw's Fury, Tigerclaw is impressed by Russetfur's skills despite not being Clan-born. She uneasily hunts on ThunderClan's territory with Tigerclaw and Ratscar. ThunderClan catches them and they attack with Blackfoot bringing reinforcements. She remarks to the others how Tigerclaw killed Runningwind, and how Whitethroat's death would not be in vain. ''Tigerstar and Sasha :Sasha is invited to go on a patrol with Russetfur, Blackfoot, and Jaggedtooth and nervously tries to do well. Russetfur eases her worries by telling Sasha how they used to all be rogues and how Tigerstar revived their Clan from destruction. The two bond during the hunting patrol, and Sasha thinks highly of Russetfur. :Moons later, Russetfur and her patrol encounter Sasha when she accidentally crossed the border. She tries to convince her Clanmates to let Sasha go, but one of them smells kits on her. Sasha lies that her kits died during the harsh leaf-bare, and Russetfur lets her go. Later, Russetfur tracks down Sasha's den and sees her kits, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole and asks if they're Tigerstar's. Sasha begs the ShadowClan she-cat not to tell Tigerstar, but Russetfur explains mournfully how Tigerstar was killed in battle moons ago. Before leaving, she warns Sasha she should leave and wishes her family well. Detailed description :'Russetfur''' is a sleek, scrawny, dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood, because her father, Hal, was a kittypet. *She is one of the few single-litter kits in the series. *She has served under six leaders; Cedarstar, Raggedstar, Brokenstar, Nightstar, Tigerstar, and Blackstar. Mistakes *In Night Whispers, Fernshade mentions that she was Russetfur's mentor. However, it is revealed in Yellowfang's Secret that Featherstorm was her mentor. *She was mistakenly described as tawny, russet, fox-colored, and dark red. She has also been shown as gray with a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws. *She has mistakenly been depicted with light green eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Russetfur has killed: *Firestar (eighth life) Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages